<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for Christmas is You by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843697">All I Want for Christmas is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabben Holidaze [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Office Party, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabben Holidaze [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want for Christmas is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off innocently enough. Maybe they had been dancing around it for the last year or so but the age difference always loomed over them. They had met the year Zach turned 18 and Owen had over a decade on him. And yet, there was something there. A look, a smile, a blush. A few words, a laugh, an accidental brush as they passed each other.</p><p>"What do you want for Christmas?"</p><p>Zach sighed as he stared across the crowded room. The question hadn't even been directed at him. Aunt Claire had been talking to Gray. The holiday was in a few days and the family was spending it on the island with her. And of course, Claire was waiting until the last minute. Honestly, Zach was surprised she even remembered presents were a common tradition of the season. He didn't hear Gray's answer or Claire's accompanying comment. Owen had walked into the room as the Mariah Carey version of <em>All I Want for Christmas is You</em> came over the speakers.</p><p>Zach bit his lip and forgot how to breath as the man turned. Owen smiled as their gaze met and Zach knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas. He took a deep breath and started across the room with determination. He didn't see the party or the guests as he weaved through them. Only one person was on his mind and he didn't stop until he was standing in front of him.</p><p>Owen smiled at him again. "Hey Zach." He said effortlessly. "What's up?"</p><p>Zach didn't stop to think. Because if he did, then he would remember that they were in the middle of a very crowded employee Christmas party that included his family. So he ignored that fact as he smiled widely at Owen "I know exactly what I want for Christmas."</p><p>Owen tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"</p><p>"You." Zach answered as he wrapped his arms around Owen's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>